MIL - Characters and Descriptive Glossary
by AustinC96
Summary: In case you haven't noticed from 'Mundus Is Listening', I suck at character development. Also, a lot of the people reading it have never experienced the vast and amazing universe of The Elder Scrolls. So, because of this, I will explain everything from the Characters, to locations, to the terms. Please, enjoy! **NOTE: SPOILERS!**


In case you haven't noticed from 'Mundus Is Listening', I suck at character development. Also, a lot of the people reading it have never experienced the vast and amazing universe of The Elder Scrolls. So, because of this, I will explain everything from the Characters, to locations, to the terms. Please, enjoy!

**NOTE: SPOILERS!**

**-Characters(In order of appearance)**

Merri – Merri is the main character was 'Mundus Is Listening'(For now, referred to as MIL). She is a Nord girl from the small city of Rorikstead. Being a Nord, she is very well built. 5'10", about 155 lbs. She has long brown hair, which she tends to keep tied up, in a bun. She was never babied as a child, being the daughter of a hunter, she'd killed many elk and buck in the foggy wilderness near Rorikstead. She's loyal and hard working and never questions authority

Alvar – Alvar is Merri's father. Strict and wise, Alvar was looked up to in Rorikstead; in more ways that one. Alvar was a surprising 6'8". He bested the men of Rorikstead in both height, strength, and wisdom. He was supposedly killed, along with his wife, Gertus, when the dragon hordes attacked.

Shelda – Out of all the characters in MIL, Shelda is my favorite. Just for the sole purpose that she is a palomino stallion. Oh yeah! Beautiful, majestic, and loyal. Shelda is not only Merri's horse, but her "pride and joy". Not much is known about what happened to Shelda after the Imperial City. It is assumed that she was left in the stables. Possibly adopted by the Stable Owner.

Azloph – Azloph is Alvar's brother and Merri's uncle. He is introduced in MIL as a mid-20 year old Nord stationed as a guard in Solitude under orders of the Imperial Legion. Although, often blamed of "not being a true Nord", Azloph believes that the Imperial Legion is fighting for the right cause. Being the younger brother of Alvar, Azloph grew to be an outstanding fighter, in both armed and unarmed combat. He stays true to his friends and his beliefs.

Dellus Antano – A quick to mind and mouth, this one. Dellus Antano is a Nord who would get hired by Trade Caravans to bring them good prices on their wares. His striking good looks and slick speech aren't the only things running for him. He's a genius. He knows everything from mystic Jewels to the magic behind alchemical ingredients. But, in midst of his knowledge, skills, and looks, Dellus has a serious drinking problem.

Vilvani – Perhaps the most important character in MIL. Vilvani is a 23 year old Dunmer(Dark Elf) with quite a history. See, in 'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim' you play the role of the Dragonborn. Well,Vilvani is that Dragonborn. He is the Hero of Skyrim. The one who slayed Alduin(The boss in Skyrim). He was very young. But, because of the power of the Thu'um(Thoom) Because of his father, Andarys, Vilvani understands that he must protect Merri and help her defeat Mehrunes Dagon. Here's a little hint: Vilvani will not only be in the sequel to MIL, he will also be more of a badass! So, be ready!

J'aad(Sgh-odd) – J'aad is a Khajiit who has more than a "few" secrets. Most know him as the friendly guard who greet travelers as they enter the Solitude Gates. What most don't know, is that J'aad is not only a member, but the leader of the Thieves Guild. As a Khajiit, he is rather quick on his feet. Okay, _really _quick on his feet; all four of them! Just like Dellus, J'aad believes that he should stop drinking when there's nothing left to drink. J'aad will also appear in the sequel to MIL. Although, the Thieves Guild may not be the only secret J'aad has.

Andarys(And-'are-eez) – Vilvani's father, Andarys. An incredibly wise man. Unlike the others, he didn't live in Skyrim. He lives on Solstheim, an island off the coast of Morrowind. It is still unknown how Vilvani became Dragonborn. But, some believe that Andarys was using a very rare form of magic, that with can change one of beast or dragon form, into one of human or Mer form.

Boethiah – Boethiah, Daedric Prince(See 'Daedric Princes') of deceit, conspiracy, assassination, and treason. Although she enjoys the suffering of mortals, she is far from the most evil. That honor belongs to-

Mehrunes Dagon(May-runes Day-gone) – Ah, yes. Mehrunes Dagon, Daedric Prince of Destruction. Doesn't sound near as evil as Boethiah, right? Wrong! Mehrunes Dagon wants to be in control of Nirn, and will do anything in his power, or others, to see it done. He's very powerful. He takes the form of a 20 foot tall demon-like creature. He wields incredibly deadly fire. You do _not _want to get in a tangle with this guy. Although, we won't have to worry about him anymore will we? Ha! I doubt it.

Sheogorath – Wait wait! I have to say this with an Irish accent! Coughs Alrrrrrrrrrright! Now, Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince of Madness. He's everyones favorite! He's witty, charming, humorous, and speaks with the most adorable Irish accent. Not to mention the Wabbajack. A staff that transforms any living being into another random living being. He's a serious cheese head, too. Cheese cheese cheese! To Sheogorath, everything is about cheese. He loves to have fun too! And by fun, I mean making the other Princes mad. He is undoubtably the most lovable of all the Daedric Princes.

Talos – Talos, aka Tiber Septim I. Tiber Septim was the first Emperor of the Septim Bloodline. Under his rule, Tiber Septim made Tamriel a land of peace and prosperity. A land without war, murder, or theivery. Not much is known on how he did it, but somehow, Tiber Septim was admitted into Aetherius as the Ninth Divine, then on known as Talos. (For those of you that don't understand: That's like if Jesus was to just walk down out of Heaven and say 'Come on, you're gonna be a Saint.) If you were to take the story into literal terms, Merri would've never been able to "resurrect" Talos, because Talos never died. He was admitted as a Divine. He is still very much alive. But... That wouldn't have been as cool as Talos coming back. Overall, Talos is the Heart and Soul of the Elder Scrolls universe.

Clavicus Vile – Daedric Prince of Power, Wishes, Bargains, and Trickery. Clavicus is very well known for giving wishes to those that earn them, but sometimes, the wishes aren't always what they seem. Most of the wishes Clavicus grant's, benefit him in the long run. He is one sly fox, there's no doubt about that. Although, I have no doubt in my mind that he tricked Merri. But... You never know.

**-Terms-**

Nirn – Nirn is the universe that is home to Tamriel, as well as several other continents.

Tamriel(Tam-ree-el) – Tamriel is one of the several continents that rest on Nirn and is the land where all of the Elder Scrolls games(So far) have taken place.

Skyrim – Out of the nine continents in Tamriel, Skyrim is the most popular, mostly because of the game 'TESV: Skyrim'. Mountainous and beautiful, Skyrim, also known as the Northern Land, Old Kingdom, or Fatherland, is the home to many, many races of Tamriel. Ranging from Humans and Mer, to giants and dragons. Not to mention the Throat of the World. The Tallest mountain in Skyrim. Hense the name "Skyrim".

Cyrodiil(See-ro-dill) – Another one of the nine continents that cover Tamriel. Cyrodiil is located in direct center of Tamriel. Cyrodiil is both mystical and wondrous with it's gorgeous highlands. Located a little more north than the direct center of Cyrodiil is the Imperial City.

Imperial City – The Imperial City is home to the Imperial Legion and the White-Gold Tower, the center of the Imperial Legion, home to the Emperor, and the most famous of Tamrielic landmarks. Massive and amazing, the Imperial City is a marvel among Men and Mer alike.

Mer – Mer is a term that means "Elvenkind and Beastfolk". Altmer(High Elves), Bosmer(Wood Elves), Dunmer(Dark Elves), Falmer(Snow Elves), and Orsimer(Orcs) are all part of the Mer family. In some cases Argonian and Khajiit are considered Mer.

Legate – A legate is a rank in the Imperial Legion. The main ranks(Not counting side ranks such as "Legate II, Legate III") are Recruit, Auxiliary(Guard, Escort, ect), Legate, Captain, General, and then, of course, Emperor.

EETC – The East Empire Trading Company. TES's spinoff of the East India Trading Company.

The Winking Skeever – Solitude's primary tavern. Known for... Well, being a tavern!

Fire Salts – Okay, this is a weird one. So, bare with me. Imagine salt (Sodium Chloride, basic table salt) that had the taste of a Habanero. Not only that, but the salt itself, is literally hot. Like fire! You're basically eating burning embers.

If you have any further questions involving the matter, feel free to ask.


End file.
